elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
QuantumNymphDeck
Most conventional strategies that I have seen suggest limiting or eliminating quantum pillars in the deck. I wanted to try creating a deck that actually depends on them, and that copes well with discord effects. After some experimentation, this is what I came up with. It can be slow starting at times, so it is susceptible to blitz attack. If the player has steal, a gravity shield or a lobotomizer, this deck can still be very effective with a modified strategy. I was surprised at how often this deck was achieving elemental mastery over elders, so I thought I would share it. The Deck Use Mark of Life 10-12 Quantum Pillars 2-4 Nova 3 Forest Spirits 4 Heal 1 Thorn Carapace 1-2 Empathetic Bond 18-20 Water Pillars 3 Chrysaora Ice Shield Trident (if you have it) 6 Nymph Tears (Feel free to switch out a few of the pillars for pendulums or add 2 purify cards if you would like.) I'm sure there are other variations that would be effective and lend new strengths and weaknesses. If you find some, please share! This is the import code for my deck: 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4vj 4vj 5c1 5c1 5c1 5c2 5c2 5c2 5c2 5c3 5c6 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i4 5i5 5i5 5i5 5i9 5ic 5ig 5ig 5ig 5ig 5ig 5ig 5jm 8pn How to play effectively: 1. Play and use abilities of Forest Spirits and Chrysaora until you have at least 10 to 14 "water points" to spend. 2. Once you have 10 to 14 "water points" stored up, create a water nymph. 3. Use the water nymph to create one or two other water nymphs for 4 "water points" each. Play empathy card if you have it. 4. By this point, you likely have accumulated a wide variety of "elemental points. If so, start creating nymphs from the quantum pillars. If not, play shields or create additional water nymphs. Continue to use Forest Spirits and Chrysaora aggressively as you do this. As soon as you do have a stockpile of elemental points, start making as many nymphs as you can from quantum pillars. 5. Have fun using the abilities of all the nymphs. 6. Obviously, use your heal cards judiciously as needed. Modified strategies: Lobotomizer If your opponent has a lobotomizer that is already on the playing field before you have played a nymph or other cards with special abilities, wait to anything until you can play at least two of them at the same time. This is especially crucial with nymph tears, but you don't want to turn your other cards into pure fodder either. It is okay if you use all 14 points to create two nymphs as long as you had at least 6 water pillars first. keep on creating at least water nymph each turn if you can. Gravity Shield If your opponent has a gravity shield, none of your water nymphs will be able to attack your opponent. Do not grow your Forest Sprites larger than 5HP, and use the Chrysaora aggressively. You will still want to create 2 water nymphs so you can cheaply make other nymphs. There are a decent number of nymphs created by the quantum plillars that will be able to help you heal and that will be able to attack even with a gravity shield. Make them, and be creative with what you get-- lower your own HP by infecting yourself, steal their elemental points with a black hole, use precognition to collect multiple cards in a turn, heal with bioluminescence to buy yourself time---whatever you can do. I've gotten elemental mastery against an elder with a gravity shield using this deck, so it is definitely possible. Dark Mark / Steal Don't play the shields, empathy or the trident unless you really don't mind them being stolen and being used against you. Otherwise, the strategy is basically the same. (There was actually mid-game situation once where I used the thorn carapace to get rid of devourers with nightfall. Because all my cards had high HP, it worked out, but this is rare. As expected, the shield was stolen, but I was able to handle it being used against me until the end of the game.) Category:Decks Category:Strategies Category:Costs Random Quantum